The Demon's From Another Hell
by SkeletoKyuubiDragon
Summary: (There are others for dxd's side just i can only add four people) What if Meliodas never betrayed the ten commandments?What if they were sealed away and meliodas being bruttaly injured?What if they tried to break the seal but ended up in the DXD world instead?
1. The Demon's From Another Hell

This is my first fanfic hope you like it and also I was kinda lazy in putting what I like to write since this is my first time doing this any way this is a seven deadly sins crossover with DXD and for some people who are thinking your answer is no there will be no romance cause this version of Meliodas is when he is still in the Ten Commandments so yeah anyway let's get on with chapter one

I DO NOT OWN SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR HIGH SCHOOL DXD THE RESPECT GOES TO THE CREATORS Nakaba Suzuki and Ichiei Ishibumi

**Chapter One: The Demon's Fall**

**3,000 years ago Brittania**

The **Ten Commandments**. The most dangerous demons in all the **Demon Race**. Meliodas was next in line to become the Demon King. But as of now, he was brutally wounded.

**Flashback**

**In the fairy king's forest**

Meliodas and his two demon brothers hear out his plan to assassinate Uriel an important archangel that would change the tide of battle in favor of the demon's side. A lowly fairy eavesdropping behind a big oak tree spotted them and hid in a tree bush listening in on their conversation.

"Meliodas this is going to be a bloodbath waiting to happen." Said the shorter younger brother wearing a red garment revealing a little bit of his chest. Wearing two metal gauntlets on his hands and feet. Having a demon mark on his top right head. He was very concerned even though he didn't show it as the plan he had just heard was sounded very suicidal.

"For the first time, I must agree with Zeldris on this one this is a very suicidal plan you have." Said the taller older brother having white hair. Wearing something similar to his brother now named Zeldris wearing a garment with a blue coloring instead of red also showing a little bit of his chest. He had gauntlets on his arms and legs just like he did and his demon mark was in the middle of his forehead. He and Zeldris would bicker because they have different methods of doing things.

"How rare of you two to agree on something but I've made up my mind, I'm going to go kill Uriel, this will win us the war against the Goddess race."Said Meliodas in a serious and firm Tone. He knew that doing this will easily win the war and the **Demon Race** will take over but he didn't expect his brothers telling him that this was a very suicidal plan he had.

"Fine but you mustn't take too long, when you kill her more archangels will come to avenge her by trapping you in a **Goddess amber**." Said Zeldris in a firm Tone. he knew the dangers of them as did Meliodas because they could easily kill **Demon** if one is not careful. Estarossa just sighed knowing there was no changing his mind so he decided to just give back up Zeldris a bit.

"I agree the moment you kill her you must leave-" Estarossa could not finish his sentence as all three heard a rustling sound in the trees. They turned to see a lowly fairy in the trees eavesdropping. He had a horrified look on his face at what he just heard and by the fact that they saw him. "Well, would you look at that he was listening in on us," said Estarossa in an annoyed tone. The fairy tried to escape to warn the others but one of his wings was caught in the bushes he tried to make his escape.

"Damn come on you stupid wing," said the fairy in a very scared tone. He managed to get his wing free but as soon as he did, he was hit by darkness he looked to see Zeldris with an evil smirk, then looked at his wound and realized he would die if not healed. He knew how important this was but he couldn't move and so he just laid there on the ground.

" Nice shot he shouldn't be able to get very far with his injury let alone fly". Said Estarossa in a relaxed and praising manner. He knew full well that this would irritate Zeldris but he didn't care in the slightest.

"That was the point, he lost his legs he may still be able to fly but I doubt he has the energy to even make his wings flap," said Zeldris in an irritated Tone at Estarosaa's praise but he ignored it.

"Good, that pest has been taken care of now I can move forward with my plan," said Meliodas is a pleasing tone. After they dispersed, Zeldris and Estarossa left to the rendezvous point in wait for Meliodas while he went to assassinate Uriel. The Lowly fairy they left to die had some energy left and called one of the forest animals to deliver his message.

"T-Tell Fairy K-King Gloxinia, What I T-Told you and T-That I can't Return" was all he said before he died from blood loss. The animal understood and left to King Gloxinia about what happened.

**WITH KING GLOXINIA**

King Gloxinia had a look of terror written all over his face at what he heard, but he suppressed his expression and nodded giving the signal to the animal to leave and it did. "Alert Archangel Uriel and tell her what's going on". The Fairies, Giants, Humans, and some Angels did as they were told, the angels went to Uriel to tell her what's happening and the rest were going to plan an ambush for Meliodas when he comes and when the plan was done the Angels came back with Archangel Uriel and explained the plan but she seemed very sad about this.

"This is going to be very risky, Meliodas is a man not to be trifled with, he will kill all without hesitation are you all sure you want to do this just for me?" Said Uriel with worry in her voice. She didn't like the fact that everyone here was ready to die just for her

"Nonsense Lady Uriel, you will be the turning point in this war when we can finally beat the demon race". Said one of the Giants with pride and

"I agree with him we will finally beat them and the world can be a peace with them gone." said a Fairy this time. Everyone was cheering and saying that they would beat and be free from the demon race's iron fist.

"Alright if you're all that confident then I'll-" she could no longer finish her sentence as She saw Meliodas bursting from the tress charging at her with his sword in hand ready to kill her as she closed her eyes waiting for the strike, but it did not come as she opened her eyes to see one of the angels in his way while she was covering her mouth. "Y-you must L-live on for the race-" he died in a fury of black flames before finishing his sentence, leaving nothing left of his body she then saw Meliodas with a smirk on the face.

"So this is where you were hiding Lady Uriel, hiding behind these weaklings, if you accept your fate now I may just spare their lives," Said Meliodas in a dark but mocking tone as he looked at her. Uriel was going to accept this but she did something unexpected. She whispered something that only Meliodas could hear.

"What did you say, bitch." Said Meliodas in an annoyed tone.

"**PURGE!**" she yelled aloud then a white light was blasted through Meliodas's chest as he cursed in fury as he was blasted away into the trees.

"You miserable Bitch". He spoke with his hair foreshadowing his eyes.

**Flashback End**

**With Melidoas**

He was furious beyond belief, his darkness magic was healing him and he was back to how he was when he first arrived. "You will pay for that with your **LIFE!**" said Meliodas in a furious and demonic tone. That's when his magical power spiked throughout the area his clothes violently ripping off as darkness surrounded him.

**With Zeldris and Estarossa**

Both of them suddenly felt a surge of magic where Meliodas should be, they grew a horrified look on their faces

"Z-Zeldris you don't think he went into his assault mode D-do you?" Estarossa was stuttering as he felt the magical power rise and rise and he grew fearful. Everyone feared when Meliodas went into his **Assasult Mode** because he becomes the strongest Demon other than the **Demon King.**

"I think he did, but the question is..." Zeldris pondered a bit "Who or What could have infuriated him to that level." Said Zeldris in a concerned tone knowing that Meliodas's bloodlust will increase when he is like this.

**Back With Meliodas**

Darkness surrounded him, many fairies and a few Humans passed out from the amount of magic that was being outputted from Meliodas, Some were barely able to stand and Uriel looked horrified at what was about to come. Then the magical power suddenly stopped, then they all looked at Meliodas while he had an angered look on his face. He had a dark cape reaching down to his lower back, his chest and arms were revealed and darkness on his lower body. He was engulfed in darkness, black wings sprouted out violently through his back. He slowly raised himself to the sky and charged up a ball full of darkness, the ball was bigger than Meliodas, it would surely wipe out everything in sight, the ball was massive and ready to vaporize anyone and anything in its path. But before he could use this massive dark sphere of oblivion, the archangel Uriel shot a penetrating light toward him making the dark sphere go to dust, for the first time Meliodas felt defeat, a feeling he thought he was above, Uriel strolled up to him with a blank and intense stare as Meliodas was laying on the ground, badly beaten. She was about to trap him in a goddess amber put Zeldariss flew in fast and quickly grab his badly beaten brother and flew him back to safety, Estarossa followed behind them giving cover. They made it to an abandoned mineshaft, the light that shot out of Meliodas is slowly healing.

"We need to report to the demon king of what happened to Meliodas" Zeldriss replied, Estarossa nodded in agreement.

**IN THE DEMON WORLD**

Zeldris and Estarossa arrived in the demon with Meliodas on Estarossa's shoulder. They placed Meliodas in a healing Poole then went to the Demon King to report what happened.

"And that's what happened father". Zeldris said in a saddened tone.

"**So the archangel Uriel was too strong even for Meliodas in his strongest form?**" The Demon King asked in an irritated tone. Zeldris shook his head as he explained that she caught him off guard when he was preparing his magic for an attack that would've killed everything and everyone that was in its way. The Demon king nodded at his explanation then he turned to Estarossa.

"Father, when we put Meliodas in the healing pool we discovered that he had some Residue from one of the Goddesses." said Estarossa in a firm tone saying that it will take longer for him to heal because of it. Then suddenly the demon world started shaking violently. "**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?**" Yelled the Demon King as he demanded to know what was going on. At the same time Galand, Melascula, Derieri, Monspeet, and Gowther came running in yelling the same thing. "THE DEMON WORLD IS BEING SEALED".

**End Chapter**


	2. Out Of Order For 3,000 years

Chapter 2: Out of order for 3,000 years.

IN THE DEMON WORLD

It had been 3,000 when the demon world was sealed, 3,000 years when Meliodas was brutally injured, but it had taken 100 years before he was fully healed, after he was healed,that's when they returned from the library with Zeldris,Estarossa, Galand, and Gowther in tow back to the Throne Room of the Demon King.

"Father- Meliodas yelled gaining his attention- we found the spell" Meliodas said with a smirk while the Demon King let out a small chuckle.

FlashBack

"Has Meliodas awoken yet" asked Galand in a concerned tone. "No, he was shot with Purge at point-blank range it will take him a while to heal" said Gowther in a saddened tone. The doors to the healing room burst open and they saw Zeldris at the entryway. "Sir Zeldris what brings you here, even if you know it will take a while before he is fully healed," said Gowther while pushing his glasses up. " I know that much but there is a problem we would like for you to inspect." Said Zeldris in a Serious and concerning tone. "Understood lead the way, and Galand Guard Meliodas even now there are many Demons who wish to kill him," Said Gowther as he looked at Galand and he only gave him a nod in understatement.

They finally arrived at the place and Gowther was shocked beyond belief. " I-Is that a G-Goddess A-Amber" Gowther stuttered which surprised Zeldris as in any situation Gowther was rather calm but he looked as if his soul was stolen. "How did they managed to do this place a seal AND a Goddess amber here that would take up to much magical power!" Gowther was astounded that the Goddess race had someone like this. "Well is there anything we can do about it," asked Zeldris breaking him from his thoughts. "Essentially no, we cannot but if we go through the library we may find a spell that can break it but it may not work," Gowther said in a tone that was almost not believable but Zeldris accepted his answer anyway. Both of them were snapped from their thoughts when they heard Galand running towards them. "Galand I thought I told you to protect Meliodas" Gowther said in an irritated tone because he abandoned their captain. "That's the thing he woke up and is demanding to know what happened." Galand practically screamed in their faces before Zeldris shut him up. "Understood, Gowther go to the library and see what you can find." Gowther nodded and left while Zeldris and Galand went back to Meliodas at a fast rate, knowing he will be furious when he finds out that they lost the war.

WITH MELIODAS

"How long was I out for," said Meliodas in a calm tone which was surprising to most people. "You were out for 100 years," said a Demon who was tasked with watching over him while he healed. " I see, where are my brothers I must speak with them," Meliodas said in a now serious and demanding tone and if on cue Zeldris walked in along with Galand and Estarossa. " I see you are up and doing better sir Meliodas," said Galand in a respectful manner. "Galand leave us, I wish to speak to my brothers alone on an important matter." Galand did as he was told and left while Zeldris and Estarossa helped him out of the healing pool. "Meliodas I'm sorry to tell you this, but we lost the war and the Goddess race sealed us away and placed a Goddess amber around the seal so even if we break the seal there's still the Goddess Amber we have to deal with." Said Zeldris in a defeated and angered tone. "It's fine because there is a way to break the Goddess Amber and The seal," Meliodas said in a relaxing tone while earning shocked faces from Zeldris Estarossa and his caretaker and from others in the room. "Is S-Such a thing E-Even possible that's N-Never been heard of?" said Estarossa in an unsteady voice. "There is a book that dates back to the very First Demon King, it is said that the book can break any seal and even a Goddess Amber but, because of how old the book is, I'm not sure if it will work, and on top of that the book is in the library so that could take ages to find." said Meliodas in a calm tone also earning some shocked faces from everyone in the room Zeldris was awed by his brother's knowledge and that something like that even existed.Thats when he realized that he had sent Gowther to the library to find a spell the could get rid of it but his brother already had an answer.

The Caretaker snapped out of her daze and quickly took noticed Meliodas lack of clothing and went to get him some while the rest stayed where they were still dazed by the information processing it making sure they heard correctly.The Caretaker came back with clothes and handed it to Meliodas.He was wearing a black shirt with a white vest over it going down to almost his ankles,he had the collar popped out he also had boots up to his knees and was wearing brown shorts and he also had a holster on his back for his sword.

"Thank you for the clothing, now go tell my father that I will be seeing him shortly" Meliodas told the caretaker and she nodded to him and excused herself from the room to tell the Demon King for Meliodas's arrival.

Meliodas then turned around and to his brothers and told them what he would do and that they will accompany him to the Throne room.

IN THE DEMON KING'S THRONE ROOM

"So Meliodas I see you are doing well my son, what it is that you want to speak to me"The Demon King asked in a menacing tone wanting to hear what he had to say all the while everyone shuddered while Meliodas kept his tone of voice. "I came here to tell you that I know of a way to break the seal AND the Goddess Amber, I'm sure you know the spell that I'm talking about" Meliodas said with a smirk but it was low that nobody saw and during that time the Demon King's faced almost turned pale at what he heard,although it was true he knew of the spell but knew it was dangerous considering how old it was as well as wondering how he knew of the spell. "True, I indeed know of the spell you are talking about but you know it could not work or it could possibly do something else entirely cause if it's age, I hope you are ready for any outcome,possibility and consequences that may occur" The Demon King's voice was serious while realising some magic power and the people in the room were scared at what would happen while others were happy that there is a spell to free them. "I know what may happen but I am willing to risk this if I can free us from our world." Meliodas said wanting his father to give him a chance at this. "So be it then, but the book with the spell is somewhere in the library that would take at least 3,000 years to find good luck in finding it" Said the Demon King but before they left Zeldris asked a question. "What is the spell we are looking for, can we have a name to help with our search" Seeing no problem Meliodas answered "The name of the spell is "Virtue of the Nether" the spell was able to disregard most sealing spells and Goddess ambers,far stronger than "Absolute Cancel" but it's so old that we don't know if it will work or not let alone if we can find it" Meliodas said with a little concern. "Well it won't do us good if we're still standing here like a bunch of dumbasses, lets go and get a head start in the library so that we have some hope of Getting free" Estarossa spoke up while leaving, surprising some people with his sage like words disregarding his langue.

Meliodas,Zeldris (who sent a quick word to Gowther that they were on there way to the library),Estarossa and Galand went to the library to search for the spell.Zeldris filled Gowther in and to say he was shocked was an understatement, he knew of many spells but not that one, but he disregarded it quickly as he heard it and they went to the library in search of the book contains the spell. The Demon King said it was in the Forbidden magic area, seeing as that was not only Demon King magic but for those who did not have enough magical power they would burn to death.That helped their search but it was still gonna be long knowing how many forbidden spells there are.

They entered the Library and never left till they found it.

PRESENT TIME

Meliodas returned from the library with Zeldris,Estarossa, Galand, and Gowther in tow back to the Throne Room of the Demon King. It had been 3,000 years since when they first left to find the spell.

"Father!-Meliodas yelled gaining his attention as he looked at his son-we found the spell" Meliodas said with a smirk while the Demon King let out a small chuckle.

Chapter End


	3. The New Hell

**Chapter 3 The New Hell**

"**You did well my son, it is time to break the seal keeping us here. Knowing that you were in the forbidden area you probably learned new spells but that is not important what is, is that we can break the seal and leave this world.**" The Demon King said in an ominous and pleasing tone. While he was forced to wait 3,000 years fro Meliodas to fully heal it was worth it considering that they are now able to break free from the **Demon Realm**.

"Don't worry it will not fail plus me, Zeldris Estarossa, all learned new spells so we will conquer **Britannia** when we leave." Meliodas speaking as if almost forgetting that the spell could fail and something else entirely could happen.

"**Well as long as you're sure and remember what can happen then go and free us.**" The demon King Said and waved off Meliodas and his Brothers telling them to go to where the seal is.

**TimeSkip**

"We finally made it, okay time to break the seal." Zeldris said as he prepared the spell. While Preparing Estarossa was talking with Meliodas about what would happen with the spell.

"So do you think this will work, the spell is thousands of years old and it could kill us for all we know," Estarossa said a little concerned that they could fail and nothing could happen to the seal.

"Well there is always that possibility but you would not be here if you did not think we had a chance at getting revenge at the other races." Meliodas said in a cool calming manner. Estarossa chuckled a bit at his laid back answer.

"Your right I wouldn't be here if I didn't think we had a chance. Alright, let's get going. Hey, Zeldris you finished the preparations already or what?" Estarossa said in a lazy tone while waiting for his answer already knowing he just angered him slightly.

"I would have finished sooner if you two helped but no matter I finished anyway." Zeldris said in an irritated tone but diminished it knowing he finished without their help. "Alright then, time to go back to Brittania and make them pay for making fools of the demon race." Meliodas said while realising some bloodlust and magical power.

"Well let's get started then." Zeldris finished and he started getting everything ready while the other two stood in the magic circle then he said the spell when everything was complete.** "VIRTUE OF THE NETHER!**" Zeldris yelled as the spell took place and magical power could be felt at the palace and then disappeared along with Meliodas, Estarossa, and Zeldris's magical power they also vanished from the Demon Realm.

**The Battle with Loki Norse God of Mischief**

Issei was struggling against Loki while the others were dealing with his Gigantic Dog Fenrir. Rias was assisting Issei with Loki along with Rossweisse.

"This is hopeless as strong as we are he is still a God we cannot defeat him" Rossweisse shouted and she was dodging attacks from Loki. Having serve under Odin himself she knew just how powerful a God can be and Loki was no exception. She dodged another attack from the Norse God as she sent her own magical attacks towards him only for Loki to put up a shield completely covering himself from any of her attacks.

"We have to try even if it's just a little" Issei yelled back while using the pawns' power of the Knight's speed to dodge. He fired off a dragon shot but God literally slapped the spell away into the ground near him.

" Issei I'm sorry to tell you this but, Rossweisse is right we cannot defeat a God no matter how hard we try." Yelled Rias as she was blown to the ground creating a crater in the ground as Issei became worried for her.

"Rias!" Issei yelled as he turned back a Loki was laughing maniacally not having a care in the world.

"She is right you know, you fools can't stop me so just sit there and** STAY QUIET**!" Loki yelled as he blew Issei and Rossweisse to the ground next to Rias then started his descent and walking towards them while everyone else looked over but could not help as they were dealing with Loki's beast. "It's sad when you try, Knowing you will fail." Loki said amusingly, even taunting them. Then he walked over to Rias and Issei and having magic in his hands while pointing it at them and Rossweisse could just watch and do nothing.

"I wonder which one I should kill first you or her" Loki said Pondering then Issei yelled.

"KILL ME YOU BASTARD!" Rias was shocked by this and looking at him as if he was crazy. "NO! I will not allow that Issei it is a King's job to protect her peerage!" She yelled back and then they were arguing but Loki grew annoyed at their bickering.

"If you can't decide, then I will** KILL BOTH OF YOU!**" Loki yelled as they looked at him waiting for him to kill them but then suddenly, Magical Power started going through the area, as some passed out other people were hardly breathing or standing. Issei tried moving but he kept being pushed down into the ground slowly making the crater they were in bigger.

"Where the hell is this Magical Power coming from!" Yelled Rias as she was also being pushed further into the ground. Loki was very concerned because magical power like this represents that of a Satan! Then it all stopped people were looking around for the person who caused this but suddenly from the sky, three beings cloaked in darkness fell from the sky and landed in a higher rocky area that was then leveled to the same area they were on and everyone looked at them when the darkness started fading. Two men and a boy stood there, the Tall one had White hair, another was shorter and had Black Hair and the third one was the shortest and Had blond Hair but the three had a serious look on their face.

"This isn't Brittania, it looks like the spell didn't work the way it should have," The Estarossa said slightly annoyed but also intrigued wondering where they ended up.

"Father did say the Spell could do something else because of its age Estarossa," Said Meliodas as he looked at Estarossa.

"Everything was correct Meliodas the preparations and everything but we were warned that it may not work but did it anyways. Besides I've noticed we have an audience." Zeldris spoke to Meliodas in a calm tone not caring about the fuming God in front of them.

"I know Zeldris, it was pretty obvious from our magical power when we arrived." Everyone looked at them but Loki blew a fuse and angry is what some normal people would say but to the people who were with him, they would say he was furious.

" **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM, I AM LOKI THE NORSE GOD OF MISCHIEF YOU PUNY CREATURES!**" Loki's voice boomed at them as he was preparing an attack to kill them instantly but saw Meliodas grew a smirk.

" You say your God, we'll then- he stopped while looking up at him with his demon mark on his forehead while his eyes were blackened and Loki flinched and took a step back from the bloodlust and stopped his attack-then that means you die." He finished while most were shocked but his statement Loki just chuckled which turned into full-blown laughter laughed.

"You think you can beat me, Red Dragon Emperor couldn't defeat me what makes you better than h-" His sentence was cut short as in the blink of an eye Meliodas was behind him while Loki's head was flying through the air until it hit the ground.

No one saw what happened except Rias. " How could he move that fast and take his head clean off with one strike." Rias thought aloud and was heard by Meliodas as he turned around and walked towards her with Estarossa and Zeldris walking to meet with him.

"That was a great entry, realising all that power and killing a God, now that's what I call an entrance." Estarossa said in a lazy manner as if it was an everyday thing shocking everyone with his comment.

" I must say that was great bu- Zeldris was interrupted by noticing the Glare from Rias. "Tell me, who are you!" She demanded while yelling at them earning a glare from Meliodas. "Do not speak to us in that manner and as for who we are- he stopped and bend down towards her and picked her up by her throat- we are apart of the **Ten Commandments**. Rias's face went pale as if her soul was stolen. "T-That's n-not p-p-possible" Rias was stuttering she knew that the Ten Commandments should be Dead and their souls were even taken by Hades HIMSELF! So how was it possible that three of Ten are here in front of her and one of them was about to kill her.

"So you've heard of us?" Zeldris said wanting an answer and he received one. " Yes I do, you all should be dead," Rias responded while terrified wondering how they are alive. "I guess this world has Ten commandments as well but they are dead." Zeldris senses picked three people running towards them. He saw a swordsman, a girl with white hair, and a taller girl with raven-colored hair. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" all three yelled. "Well this is great for testing our new magic, Zeldris you take the swordsmen, Estarossa you take the White-Haired Girl, ill take the other one," Meliodas said in a menacing tone. Meliodas Dropped Rias and the three sped off towards their opponents.

Estarossa was fighting against a girl with white hair but he did not think much of it. "He just had to send me to the little girl didn't he." Estarossa said in a lazy and uncaring tone. This caused a tick mark to form the girl's head. "My name is Koneko and I'm stronger than I look." Koneko fired back while charging at him with a fist ready to knock him out but Estarossa brought out a Sword which confused Koneko but thought none the less of it. "DIE, you bastard!" Koneko yelled as her punch landed against his stomach, she celebrated a little but her happiness was short-lived when she saw him with no mark. **"Full counter.**" was all Estarossa said as Koneko felt her punch was hit back her with more force than she gave.

"THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Issei yelled from where he was after watching Koneko get knocked out from one strike.

"That my friend was my magical ability "**Full counter**", I can return any physical attack with double the impact," Estarossa said in a Demonic and pleasing manner completely shocking them of his spell.

"I've n-never heard o-of such an m-move *cough*" Koneko immediately coughed up some blood after she spoke. Rias yelled her name as she saw her fall to the ground. "That's it, I was expecting a challenge, either she put to much power behind that punch or..." he paused as he stared directly at Rias and Issei..." She's just too weak." he said with a crazed and lazy grin.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Issei yelled as he tried to get up but was immediately pushed back down from Estarossa's magical power. "Oh please, your leagues away from me so just stay there and watch the other fights, ok?" He said while sitting down then looking over to Zeldris's fight.

Kiba was having a hard time against Zeldris. He thought he could have the speed advantage over his power but he was proven wrong, VERY quickly. "This is getting boring, I barely did a thing to you and you already breathing heavy." Zeldris was uninterested in his battle, he saw no challenge at all. He expected in this new world to have some strong fighter or swordsman but Kiba just disappointed him.

"You B-Bastard ***cough***" Kiba coughed a little more blood like Koneko did, but he kept standing.

"I think it's time for me to end this" Zeldris said as he put his sword across from him facing down. "This one move will kill you, think you can dodge it?" Zeldris said while smirking. Kiba grit his teeth waiting for the attack. "**Wave of the Nether!**" Zeldris slashed his sword from his right to the Left at first nothing happened which left Kiba confused which made him rush in, that was a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life.

At the last moment the attack became visible, nothing was there because the attack was invisible he saw it the attack was pitch black with flames fused into it. Kiba had no time to dodge or even block and took the attack head-on. He was sent back into boulders until he stopped and when he did his body was a bloody mess. He had blood all over his chest, he had burn marks all over from his front to a little bit of his back from the heat. Then he collapsed. "I'm surprised his body is still intact, he's even alive I sense a faint magical signature coming from him, how lucky." Zeldris said before turning to Meliodas and his battle.

Akeno was having more problems than Kiba and Koneko COMBINED. She was in the air flying around thinking she had the advantage, but that was quickly depleting as she saw Meliodas grew a pair of wings as well and took off after her. "A battle in the air, it's been a while, so think you can provide me some entertainment before you die." Meliodas said with an emotionless face. He could already tell that she was no challenge to him but he wanted his fun.

Akeno clenched her fist but relaxed and took a battle stance. "Don't think you'll get away with what you've done here." Akeno said with a glare and then shot some lightning magic at him. **"Holy Lightning!**" she yelled as a magic circle appeared in the sky, and blue and yellow lighting can down to Meliodas, but he had a spell of his own. "**Magma Torrent.**" He said as he shot out magma from his hands meeting her magic most expected the moves to hit and explode but, what happened next was shocking to everyone except Zeldris and Estarossa.

The magma started dissolving all of the Lightning, although the magma didn't hit her, she still felt the heat of the attack and got a few burn marks. "Magma torrent, it's a spell that can absorb magic attacks, but it gradually heats my body temperature, and if I use it too much I'm body will melt and I'll die," Meliodas said showing little concern about the drawbacks of his new spell earning a chuckle from Akeno.

"Well that's good to know guess I'll tell you the drawbacks of my spell," Akeno said while breathing out loads of air. "My spell takes up a lot of magic, and when it hits it's the target they'll be burnt to a crisp, but should it miss it leaves me wide open and not a lot of magic left." She said gaining her breath again but she lost all of when she saw Meliodas punch her gut then slammed her down from the sky to the ground making a crater.

"I thank you for the information, but I do not need such things from a dead person." Meliodas said while staring at her as she barely got up.

"You bastard, I'll kill you" Issei kept yelling but he still couldn't get up from the magical pressure. "Don't worry I'll deal with you next," Meliodas said looking at Issei with a glare then he looked back at Akeno who was charging up her next spell. "SURGE" Akeno yelled as she was charging her Lightning magic. "I will make this count, even if I use all of my magic power I will defeat him, after all, I am in Debt To Rias." Akeno thought.

Meliodas saw what she was doing and smirked, which did not go unnoticed by his brothers and Rias. He then drew his sword and took the same stance as Estarossa. "It's over now, she's charging all her power to defeat him but she's killing herself," Estarossa said while sighing, he thought she was a good opponent but she sealed her fate when she did this. Issei heard him and was trying to get up but he couldn't, he was too weak.

"What do you mean, what's he going to do, TELL ME!" Issei demanded an answer from him. Rias was Glaring with her power leaking out not that it did much against him also wanting an answer. Estarossa looked at them and decided to tell them. "Well if you insist, you see I have "**Full counter**", that works against physical attacks that send them back with double the impact however much power they use against me, Meliodas also has "**Full counter**"... he stopped looking at them as they were processing all the information then Rias spoke.

"So he loses the battle and we win." She had a relieving smile but that was diminished quickly as it came when Estarossa spoke again. "...Sorry to disappoint you, but his "**Full counter"** repels all **MAGICAL attacks** with double the impact." He finished as he looked at them. Their faces were pale as ghosts once they understood they knew… Akeno would die. "AKENO STOP YOUR SPELL NOW," Rias yelled but was on deaf ears as Akeno did not hear her.

"NOW DIE!" Akeno said when she finally said her spell to deal him death but for that would be her own. **"HOLY LIGHTNING DRAGON!**" she yelled as a lightning-shaped dragon came forth, going to Meliodas direction but Meliodas was ready for it as he ended the battle. **"Full..."** he started as the Lightning Dragon came closer until he finished his spell "**...COUNTER!**" His sword went from Left to Right and the same thing happened With Koneko, the Lightning Dragon went back down to Akeno her eyes widened as she saw her dragon came back at her she did nothing and collapsed on the ground she only turned her head to Issei and Rias yelling at her to run, but she could not move and looked at them and only smiled and that's when the dragon came down striking her and exploding the area with lightning surging all around.

When it was over Rias and Issei looked back and saw Meliodas standing in the middle of the crater then making his way towards them but they looked passed him and saw nothing. He arrived at their location and told them something and showed them something that would haunt them forever.

"She was a strong opponent but,..." he stopped and pulled out her wings and showed them as their faces were lifeless and Meliodas spoke again ."..she was a fool and too far out of her league to try and face me." He said then he burned her wings in front of them, the last thing of her was destroyed in front of them.

**Chapter End**


	4. Assault Vs Juggernaut

**Chapter 4 Assault Vs Juggernaut**

Issei looked at his fallen comrades in disbelief, but then he felt the magical pressure being lifted and all previous restraint is all gone now, then he gets up and starts walking towards Meliodas. As he was walking towards them his sacred gear appeared on his arm and Draigd started speaking.

"**Rias Gremory**..." said a powerful voice from the green orb in the middle of the gauntlet.

"What it is **Ddraig**..."Rias responding to the dragon

**"...If you do not wish to die take your friends and leave this place..." **

What." Rias said wondering what he meant by that.

"...**As for you Demon, One of the Ten Commandments Meliodas… you made a grave mistake… AND NOW YOU MUST PAY!**" Ddraig finished his sentence as Issei looked up his eyes were green and dragon-like until he started gaining more power when his sacred gear exploded with power as he transformed into his scale mail armor as Zeldris started gauging his power level.

"Intriguing his power level before was a measly 2,500, but now his power level is increasing at a fast rate." Zeldris said with a challenging tone but Meliodas was a step ahead.

" Sorry, Zeldris but I want to challenge him, Estarossa get to a good distance, I don't want your commandment to affect this battle." Meliodas said in a demanding tone that neither of them challenged. Estarossa didn't care as he was already backing down.

" Fine I wasn't going to stick around anyway plus I think he's going into a transformation right now." Estarossa said causing the other two to look at Issei. When they looked at him, they heard chanting.

" **I who shall awaken...**" His head grew longer into that of a dragon.

"_It's starting. The time has finally come._" said a female and male spirit.

"**I am the heavenly dragon who stole the principle of Domination from God...**" His arm where his gauntlet was grew upward leaving the arm where it was while his feet grew larger in size while the same happened on the other side.

"_It has always been this way. That is correct always and forever." _The Female and male spirits said again.

" **I mock the Infinite and fret over the dream...**" His body grew larger as his tail grew longer.

"What the world desires. What the world rejects." The Female and male spirits said again.

"**I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination...**" Issei then grew a large pair of wings from his back while his head had become longer.

"_Has always been power. Has always been love."_ The Female and male spirits said again.

"_No matter the occasion you always choose the path to ruin!" _Said a more serious male spirit.

**" I shall drown you in the depths of crimson Purgatory..."**

**"JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"** As he said his final words the area was filled with Draconic and Devil power all radiating from Issei when he was done he looked almost like a dragon.

"Well this is a turn of events, never expected him to turn part Dragon, guess new worlds have new magic." Meliodas said in a pleasing, happy tone for he gets to face a strong opponent.

Estarossa and Zeldris were high in the sky with dark purple wings on their backs.

"Didn't see that coming, anyway what's his power level at now Zeldris?" Estarossa said as he looked over and saw that he had a disappointed look on his face which made him wonder even more.

"His total power level is 110,000." Zeldris said as Estatossa now knew why he was disappointed...Issei was still weaker than him.

"Seriously? Honestly from what he was screaming about earlier, I expected better plus with that dragon sealed in him." Estarossa said disappointed that he probably wouldn't even be a challenge for Meliodas. Estarossa decided to inform him of the news he had just received. "_Hey, Meliodas..._" He started waiting for a reply.

"What it is?" Meliodas asked slightly irritated as he wanted to fight his "strong opponent".

"_No need to be all grumpy...well there is because your opponent is still weaker than you. He has a power level of 110,000."_ He said and Meliodas was now angry that his opponent went into this transformation just so that he's still weaker than him. He turned towards Issei who growled bu Meliodas just glared and scowled at him as he prepared his sword.

**WITH RIAS**

Rias went to pick up Kiba the moment she got Koneko. She was worried about both of them for the horrible injuries they received and how she was going to tell them and everyone that Akeno had died. She got Kiba and made her way to Asia her bishop hoping that she was awake to heal them. "Asia wake up please you need to heal Kiba and Koneko," Rias said as her voice was slightly cracking as she was about to have a breakdown but she kept her posture and used her magic to wake Asia up.

"W-What happened?" Asia asked as she looked around then she saw Rias with Koneko and Kiba beside her in horrible conditions. "W-What happened to t-them?" Asia asked another question but she was more fragile than most people around her and she started crying. "Asia please I'll answer your questions later you need to heal them Kiba especially, while you do that I'll wake up everybody else ok?" Rias said looking at Asia as she nodded and got to healing Kiba.

"Also what happened to Issei?" Asia asked Rias as she flinched at her question but she didn't notice it as she was concentrating on healing Kiba.

"I want to to tell you what's going on with Issei but I just can't tell her." She thought then spoke. "Don't worry about Issei he's just fighting ok, just focus on healing Kiba and Koneko." Rias lied but also told the truth at the same time, Asia nodded and started putting more magic into healing Kiba. "Let's just hope that for our sake, Issei doesn't die." Rias thought then she went to wake up the others.

**BACK WITH MELIODAS AND ISSEI**

"Let's get this over with." Meliodas said in an annoyed tone no longer seeing the Dragon hybrid as a threat but he still chose to be on his guard as to not have a repeat of what happened with Uriel.

Zeldris and Estarossa are currently watching from the air with wings on their backs waiting to see how this will unfold.

Issei flew in the air and started to do a dive bomb. He had a "**Dragon Shot**" in his mouth at the ready when he was going to meet Meliodas at the bottom but, he fired and stopped his descent. Meliodas saw this and read his sword. "**Full counter**." Meliodas said as he swung his sword and Issei's magic went back at him as he received it with twice the power and fell to the ground. Meliodas knew it wasn't over and waited for him to get up.

"**RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR**!" Issei released a Dragon like a roar, but on the inside of his mind, he was yelling but one thing "AKENKO"."**RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR**!" Issei released another unholy roar. He charges at Meliodas, while Meliodas was ready to slash him with his sword, he was unprepared for Issei's speed and took off his arm and threw it to the ground. Meliodas was slightly annoyed but used darkness to bring his arm together, looking as if nothing happened.

"This is going to be troublesome, while Meliodas is dealing with that human but that Rias girl is going around waking up her comrades. This will be bad but I don't think they'll attack us knowing what we can do." Zeldris said while looking at Estarossa then glancing at back at Rias. "Well our commandments will give us the edge plus we barely used any magic at all when we were fighting early so calm down." Estarossa said while looking to find most people are up and starting to stare him down, but he ignored it for now and looked back to the fight.

"**RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR**!" Issei released another roar, then suddenly something in the middle of his chest opened and said the same thing over and over again.

"**BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST!**" It kept going for another twenty times, and Meliodas had a look of boredom on his face. "As fun as this has been, it's time for me to end it, know your place human." Meliodas spoke then started gathering an absurd amount of magic.

"Zeldris looks like he's finally gonna end things huh, it was pretty good but he might kill the kid, he isn't strong enough to beat us let alone Meliodas." Estarossa said while yawning as Zeldris looked back the Rias girl who had woken everyone up.

"Time to find out who will survive, human." Meliodas said as he was done gathering his magic power and put his hands on the earth. Then Issei was done with his charge and fired his attack while Meliodas did the same. "**LONGINUS SMASHER**!" Issei yelled while Meliodas also yelled his spell.

"**SEA OF MAGMA!**" Meliodas was grinning like a crazed man, his spell came from the ground in front of him and a sea of magma came forth. The spells collide and created a gigantic light and during this time Meliodas used it to hide for the finishing blow.

As the light died down, Issei looked around and could not find him then he turned around and saw Meliodas only for a second later he appeared behind him. "**KAMI CHIGIRI**!" Meliodas yelled as he was covered in darkness and his cape was gone an explosion appeared behind Issei and he fell to his knees coughing an insane amount of blood.

Issei fell and his armor disappeared. Only his gauntlet remained and it looked almost destroyed and his arm had small holes. He had little conciseness and was on the verge of passing out, and he saw Meliodas walking towards him.

"I'll admit that the battle we had was fun but you got so far." Meliodas spoke as Issei was having a hard time breathing. "Just because you have power doesn't make you any better than the God I killed earlier...well unlike you from the craters I saw he was actually able to use his power unlike you who nearly rampage at your friend dying..." Issei heard most of the words he said and he knew it was true, while Akeno was a good friend of his he let his emotions get the better of him. "...So that is why I'm going to make you a deal." Meliodas said surprising Issei even though you couldn't see it.

"W-What would t-that be?" Issei stuttered as he was barely able to speak. "Accept my offer for power, you will lose your emotions and be stronger than those weaklings you call friends, so… do you accept my offer, if not you die." Meliodas said with an uncaring tone as he extended his arm, waiting for an answer. Meliodas knew that he would probably say no and he was getting ready to take the Gauntlet off his arm...by a spell or by cutting off his arm.

Before Issei could speak a figure landed in front of them, he had long crimson hair, he had four shoulder pads on each side, a cape down to his waist, white pants, and a shirt with a green vest over it. Meliodas looked at the man and sensed he had great power, he looked at his face and he did not look pleased.

**WITH RIAS AND OTHERS**

"Is everyone alright, people who need healing please go to Asia" Rias said in a calm tone, but behind it was a worry because she stopped sensing Issei's power. Then she suddenly felt a crazy amount of power coming from where Issei is and she knew who it belonged to.

"Rias is everything alright?" Sonia said she is one of the people who were helping against Loki as she was currently concerned about her childhood friend.

"No it's not, Akeno died and Issei is facing off against one of the Ten Commandments and after a while, his magic died down..." Rias paused looking into her childhood friends eyes, her face was pale she was shocked that her Queen had died knowing how strong she is and that the Ten Commandments were back.

"That's not possible, there supposed to be dead how are all of them back!?" She said losing her normal calm nature then Rias spoke once more.

"...No not all ten are back, only three… but they are probably the strongest of them all, the short blond one named Meliodas was the one who killed Akeno and Issei went to fight him, but his magic died down then he came..." Rias finished with a few tears while her voice was cracking a bit then looked away from Sonia back to the magic she sensed then Sonia spoke.

"He, who is he?" She asked while puzzled.

"...My brother." Rias said with a smile.

**Chapter End**


	5. Satan Arrives

**Author's Note: Hello guys and sorry for those who have been reading and waiting for me to update the story I'm sorry for not doing this sooner cause I'm working on this one with a friend and he's taking forever to finish Chapter 5, so I decided to finish it cause it's been bugging me and he doesn't respond to my text when I ask him so I did it myself and here is Chapter 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Satan Arrives**

"Y-your brother he came here and are you saying that the Red dragon Emperor lost to one of the Ten Commandments?!" Sonia was shocked that Rias's brother came, one of the four Satans came here and that the Red dragon Emperor lost.

"Yeah he's here and I doubt that boy will last against him," Rias said while smiling knowing that Akeno would be avenged, then Sonia asked a Question.

"Boy, are you talking about One of the Ten?" She was puzzled knowing that he should be far older than a mere boy.

"Yes, the other two are his brothers and they seem to be the oldest." Rias responded but quickly remembered something. "Now that I think about…he might be the oldest despite his appearance… because he was the one who killed Loki with one blow cutting his head off." Rias said not looking at her friend, still looking where her brother should be. Sonia was shocked, to say the least, her friend just realized that the smallest person is possibly the oldest and he was the one who killed Loki with one blow. She then looked on to where her brother should be.

"If that's true, then your brother has an interesting opponent." Sonia said while feeling the magical pressure getting more malevolent.

* * *

**WITH MELIODAS**

Meliodas was staring down the taller man with a deadly but also interesting look. "You have the same hair as that Rias Girl, you must be related." Meliodas said with an uncaring tone but he wondered how someone so powerful has her as a sibling.

"You are right, I am her older brother Sirzechs one of the four Satan's, and who are you?" SirZechs asked with curiosity that was hidden by a demanding tone.

"I am the Leader of the Ten Commandments, Meliodas." Meliodas said with a grin and it was more pleasing seeing the shocked face Sirzechs had.

"I can also tell you where your friend is hiding. I know where they are, so tell them to come out." Meliodas said while pointing to where the person was hiding not finding it hard to spot them.

"I'm surprised you found me, I thought I hid my magic well." The person came out of hiding with a smirk but their eyes told a different story, the eyes said that if you mess with them or piss them off in any way you were a dead man. The person came out and revealed a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and red eyes.

"It wasn't that hard, you reek of power and Death, would you like to try and challenge me as well?" Meliodas asked in an amusing tone wanting an answer but all he got was a cold stare and some magical power and some Killer Intent then he did the same.

"I can do this all day you know, now why don't you give it up **BOY**!" The Woman said in a Demonic tone and was now realising some power thinking it would scare him but she couldn't be more wrong in her life.

"You dare call me Boy... I am far much older than you think I am... and you call this Killer Intent... you call this Magical Power... I don't think you know what true fear is… but today I will **SHOW YOU TRUE FEAR**!" Meliodas said in a Dark, Cold, Demonic tone putting the women to shame, his hair covered his eyes but he raised his head and revealed his eyes were dark purple with a black mark on his forehead he released Killer Intent and an absurd amount of magic.

"W-What the H-Hell are you!?" The woman yelled, her calm strict nature now gone replaced with only fear and terror wondering if this is boy...no this Demon was going to kill her and this did not go unnoticed by Sirzechs.

_"No way, is he scaring Grayfia and she even scares me._" The Satan thought, slightly praising Meliodas but also remembering the times that Grayfia scolded him to do his work, threatening to tell his wife if he didn't.

"Let's calm down a bit, and not kill each other, is that possible?" SirZechs asked, Meliodas looked at him making him slightly flinch, then looked back at Grayfia and stopped his Magic and Killer Intent.

"Fine, but let me warn you, the next time it happens…I will kill you, without a second thought." Meliodas said in an uncaring and malevolent tone making sure that she would not try it.

"Understood, now let's get down to business and Grayfia takes Issei and go find my sister ok," SirZechs said with a demanding tone not wanting to risk the life of his Wife. She silently nodded while growing bat-like wings, picked up Issei, and flew off.

* * *

**WITH RIAS**

Rias was worried about her brother, she suddenly felt Grayfia's magical power then something else far stronger than her's. She was broken out of her thoughts when Asia and Xenovia walked up to her.

"Hey Rias, can you tell us what's going on, I can only remember strong magical power coming from the sky while we were fighting Loki's pet, then I passed out, and looks like everyone else passed out too." Xenovia said while asking what happened during the time they were knocked out. "Yeah I would also like to know what happened, I healed Koneko and she woke up not too long ago but… Kiba's wounds were too severe I could only heal to a certain point but h-he D-died!" Asia cried as she fell to her knees mumbling how if she was stronger she could have saved him.

"Asia it's not your fault, you did the best you could" Xenovia tried to comfort her but she couldn't as she kept crying.

_"I lost Akeno and Kiba. When I get my hands on them they will Die!_" Rias thought while clenching her fist but then remembered that she had to tell everyone about Akeno's Death.

"Asia it's ok my brother is dealing with the people responsible right now." Rias said in a calming tone getting Asia to look up and stop crying. "R-Really?" Asia asked, slightly stuttering. "Trust me everything will be fine but get ready to heal Issei. I sense he's on his way here but magic is very low ok," Rias said, getting Asia to nod leaving while Zenovia stayed.

"Rias is there something you're not telling her?" Xenovia asked knowing something was wrong.

"There is but, I'll tell everyone about it later," Rias replied looking back to where her brother was as xenovia just nodded and waited for Issei.

* * *

**WITH MELIODAS AND SIRZECHS**

"Tell me, why are you here?" Sirzechs asked wanting some information as to why and how the commandments were back.

"To make a long story short, we used a spell to break out of a seal and it did not go as planned." Meliodas said with an angered voice. While he was grateful that he was alive he would've preferred being in Brittania.

"Looks like they were dangerous wherever they came from," Sirzechs thought but then Meliodas spoke.

"If you're thinking of trying to kill us don't even try it, for you'll be dead before you hit the ground," Meliodas said, clearly not in the mode for any games.

"I shouldn't anger him even more, from what **Ddraigd** told me he killed Loki with one strike and no one saw him do it except Rias and himself." Sirzechs thought back when Ddraigd contacted him through telepathy.

During their little staredown, Meliodas received a telepathic message.

"_Hey Meliodas, I got kinda bored so I went off to play with the other people in the area._" Estarossa said in a lazy and uncaring manner and Meliodas seem a little pissed off that Estarossa would leave just to satisfy his boredom, and a little more pissed off wondering why Zeldris didn't stop him.

_"When I get my hands on him he'll regret leaving without asking!_" Meliodas thought in a cold and deadly manner but also knowing that it has been a while since they arrived and he also told them to wait in the air, so he could now understand why he left, but that did not mean he would get away without punishment, he would only lighten it slightly.

* * *

**WITH ESTAROSSA**

Powers were going off left and right, a mix of Meliodas's fury and Issei's unholy roars. Estarossa couldn't stand the noises of their battle, he needed to have some breathing space and he was also kinda bored just watching them fight, he wanted some action as well. He flew off where Rias and her group were without telling a soul. Estarossa was flying in the sky with black and hellish wings sprouting from his back. He found them by sensing their magic powers.

"That's where you are, guess I'll get to have my fun after all." Estarossa said while smiling, he looked to his right and saw another Devil carrying Issei in her Arms. "Well well, that same boy that lost to Meliodas, I'm surprised he's alive." Estarossa said while speeding up, following her.

* * *

**WITH RIAS'S GROUP**

Rias was Patiently waiting for Her brother to settle the Matter and waiting for Issei to return, she then sensed Grayfia's magical energy heading towards them. She smiled hoping she had Issei with her and while she was right...her face paled when she saw his condition.

His arm where his sacred gear was almost destroyed, you could see tiny holes in his arm and his arm was completely red and you can see his red veins trying to explode out of him.

"I-Issei...is t-that r-really I-Issei?!"Rias asked in a very scared tone, not knowing if this was real, she had seen Issei injured before, but it was not to this extent, she barely sensed any magical power coming from him!

"Grayfia what happened to him and why are you here instead of helping my brother defeat one of the Ten Commandments!?" Rias yelled loud enough for everyone to here, everyone except Sonia and Grayfia was shocked by this, all of them knowing that they had all died during the war, and Hades taking their souls, and for them to hear that one of them took down The Red Dragon Emperor, but he still has enough power to still fight against a Satan!

"I'm not going to lie about this, his power is far greater than Lady Serafall, I believe that only your brother could hold him off only for a while until he too will succumb to his power, and for as why I'm here...he scared me...frightened me...his cold eyes made my spine shiver...his Demonic Power made my knees tremble...his tone of voice and killer intent filled me with terror and fear." Grayfia said in a scared tone but it was low enough so nobody could hear, well even if she spoke at the normal volume they still wouldn't have heard it, they were all too busy with trying to keep their eyes from popping out of their sockets.

The strongest Queen in the Underworld was filled with fear and terror, they were all too filled with slight fear to notice Estarossa floating above them until he spoke.

"I must say for my brother to do something like that must mean you really must have pissed him off." Estarossa said, gaining everyone's attention, as everyone motioned forward to attack him they realized they couldn't, let alone make a fist with their hands.

**Play Song Wrath of Meliodas**

"W-What the h-hell why can't we a-attack this guy!?" Xenovia said while trying to pick up her sword her body wouldn't listen and she just stood there unable to do anything.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention my commandment, you see I bear the commandment of "**Malevolence**", anyone who has hatred in their Heart when in my presence cannot cause harm in others." Estarossa finished while everyone was just gritting their teeth trying to do something until Estarossa started walking towards them.

"I forgot this would happen so this takes the fun out of killing you all, but either way you're Dying so it doesn't matter to me but the question is which one should I start with first?" Estarossa asked himself as he looked at them all trying to find the one that would get a reaction from what he was planning until his eyes saw Asia, and he practically saw the fear coming from her, he smirked as he walked towards her and Rias realized who he was going too.

"Well now looks like I found my starter." Estarossa said in a lazy tone but casually smiling as he was walking towards Asia and to say she was scared was an understatement, she was terrified...she knew very little about them, she started backing away as Estarossa came closer.

"Oh you can still move, that must mean you have no hatred towards me for some reason." Estarossa said while wondering why this was, he looked around trying to find a cause until he saw the lifeless body of Kiba. "Oh so that's why you're not affected by my commandment, you didn't save your friend and you're taking the guilt and blaming yourself aren't you?" Estarossa asked but already knowing the answer, Asia slowly nodded and Estarossa thought why not take this Girl with them, he assumed when he looked at their group earlier with Zeldris that she was the healer because Rias woke her up first and she didn't look like much of a fighter anyways so he would be able to take her with ease or if she tried escaping he could easily stop her.

"Well how about I make you a deal, and it's one that you'll be happy to accept." Estarossa said while smiling putting his sword away showing he truly means what he said. Despite his lazy attitude, Estarossa figured that ina new unfamiliar world that having someone as their personal guide would be smart.

"W-What I-is it?"Asia asked, still very nervous about else was on edge wondering what this deal was that Asia would accept.

"I'll spare your friends if you come with us, we can make you stronger so the next time you can protect your friends and save them the next time they are on Death's Door, so are you gonna accept it, cause if not I'll kill all of you?" Estarossa asked looking at her as did everyone else, they all knew Asia was fragile and would do anything to help her friends and a few of them knew she was thinking about it.

"W-Would you r-really spare them I-if I go with you?" Asia asked and now everyone knew she was gonna go through with it, Estarossa only smirked before he nodded. "Yes, you come with us and they will not be harmed, plus you can become stronger in your healing magic to save those close to you." Estarossa said sticking his hand out so she could take it and Asia slowly got up and grabbed it, although everyone was slightly shocked to see this at the same time they weren't.

"A wise choice, now then let's go." Estarossa said as he sprouted his black wings and Asia summoned her Devil ones as they flew back to where Zeldris was currently at and, Estarossa's commandment effect on them disappeared.

Everyone was infuriated at themselves for letting this happen, but no one was as mad as Rias and Koneko, Rias was mad for not teaching Asia to become stronger and not helping her in developing her "**Twilight healing magic**" and Koneko was mad for not getting her rematch with him and for letting him take Asia.

However they all knew Issei would be sad that Asia left with him to become stronger, he would either try to go and save Asia or just dwell in guilt and despair believing that he was the cause of her leaving.

**End Song**

**Chapter End**


	6. The Commandments Faction

**Author's Note: For those who read my other story you should know that I was going to start making chapters for this story. Also really sorry that I haven't been updating this story but that'll end today as I'll try and balance out this story and the other...now I know how hard it is for other writers to manage multiple stories at once.**

**Anyways just a quick recap for those who probably have forgotten about the last chapter or if not just scroll on. So last chapter Sirzechs came and confronted Meliodas while he scared Grayfia and she took a battered Issei away while Estarossa took Asia and promised not to kill her friends if she came along which she did and well from there is this chapter.**

**Here we go let's get on with the chapter**

**Chapter 6-The Commandments Faction**

* * *

**With Estarossa **

Estarossa was making his way back to his brothers with Asia in tow and he could tell she felt bad about leaving her friends so he decided to help her.

"Look think about this way..." He said gaining her attention as she flew a little faster being next to him. "Your not really betraying them...just think of it as a leave of absence." He finished as she thought about it and...smiled. Estarossa smirked to himself as he was going to slowly drag her to their side so that she wouldn't want to go back he just needed to make sure that she was treated a little better than when she was with them.

Estarossa saw Zeldris up ahead and sweated slightly when he saw the scowl on his face and he swore it deepened when he saw Asia who flew back a little and his behind Estarossa.

"Estarossa where have you been...and who is that?" He growled out making her flinch but Estarossa smiled as he started to explain himself before getting an ass-kicking.

"Well you see I was getting bored of watching Meliodas fight and talk so I decided to go exploring when I found her and their group and I was going to kill them all when this one here..." Estarossa said motioning to Asia who slowly stuck her head out from behind him who looked a little scared. "Didn't feel any effect of my commandment because she blamed herself for her friend's death and being the nice guy that I am I spared them in exchange that she comes with me and as you can see she did." He finished as Zeldris's glare faltered slightly at his words but ignored it and turned back to Meliodas who was speaking with some redhead.

**With Meliodas**

* * *

Meliodas was getting more and more irritated. The man in front of kept asking him if he was a stray devil and who was his previous master but Meliodas kept saying he never had one and every time Sirzechechs said otherwise he mood became more and more fouler and it was taking all of his restraint not to kill this man and leave.

Meliodas turned his head and saw Estarossa talking to Zeldris with some blonde girl behind him, he practically growled and decided he would question him later as he turned back to Sirzechs who was still trying to find out more about him and his brothers.

"All I want to know is where you come from and if you can go back?" He asked finally getting tired of the yes and no game as this finally piqued Meliodas's interest as he started thinking to himself put hit hand to his chin.

"_I have no idea if we can get back. The one who might know that might be Gowther but we would need a way to try and contact there from here but how?" _He thought to himself as he remembered the girl he saw with Estarossa and inwardly smirked but stopped when he realized that he would have to reply and he gave one.

"As of now we don't have a way back home but we'll find one." Meliodas said as he turned around as he was surrounded by darkness and when it ended he was covered in clothes again. It was a white vest and it extended down to his calf. It had small black stars going down the front on the sides. He had black pants with greaves that reached a little over his knee. Finally, he had white gloves with the innards having black stars on them as well. Sprouting wings of darkness which surprised Sirzechs as he took flight but looking at him and leaving a message.

"I shall say this once, do not challenge us, you will fail and we will not hesitate to counter back showing you and the rest of the world just how powerful we are." With that, he flew off meeting his brothers and their new friend. Sirzechs however sighed as he sprouted his Devil wings and flew off towards his sister and her peerage.

**With Zeldris, Estarossa and Asia**

Zeldris had been patiently waiting for Meliodas after Estarossa's explanation and had just summed it up to him taking one of the enemies as a prisoner. Soon enough he saw Meliodas flying towards them and sighed realized that this would all be over and that they can try and find out more about this new world and a way back to their own.

"Estarossa you have 30 seconds to tell me why you left and who this is before I beat you down and kill this one." He bluntly said as his brother quickly hid Asia behind him and explained himself again as he noticed Meliodas's expression starting to loosen and at his explanation but his scowl was still there and Asia decided to keep quiet until she was spoken too not wanting to be killed or hit.

"Now as for you..." Meliodas turned to her with a glare making her flinch. "You will take us away from here and tell us that you know about this world...or else." He said as he stuck his hand out summoning dark purple flames showing that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her as she furiously nodded.

"Good so take us away from here." He said extinguishing the flames as Asia nodded creating a seal teleporting them to the human world...just before Sirzechs along with Rias, Sona and their peerage arrived.

"We just missed them." Sona said as Rias clenched her fist that it drew blood as Sona's bishop came over and healed her making Rias sigh but she still grits her teeth not wanting to accept that one of her knights and her queen are dead and that her pawn is severely injured from only three men. Xenovia noticed this and decided to call it out.

"Rias I hate to say this but getting angry won't solve anything. We must accept the fact that Akeno and Kiba are dead and that we can't bring them back." She didn't want to say this but I was needed. She knew that a leader needed to be strong especially in times like these if not the rest of the peerage would start losing faith and start doing things on their own that can get them captured or worse...killed.

Rias however didn't listen as she looked at her with anger before yelling. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD THEY WERE OUR FRIENDS AND THEY WERE KILLED AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WE HAVE TO ACCEPT IT!?" Her magic was flaring as she was clearly upset and Xenovia got angry at her response not seeing how she is acting in front of everyone but before anything could escalate Grayfia stepped in.

"I believe we should all calm down. We are clearly frustrated, sad, and angry so we should head back to the manor and solve things there." She gave the solution as everyone seemed contempt with that but the two girls glared at each other but turning the other way refusing to look at one another.

Sirzechs sighed as he nodded to Grayfia who nodded back as she created a teleportation circle and they left the area leaving vali and his team but they soon disappeared as well.

**Just When Sirzechs Left**

Sirzechs was flying back towards his sister's peerage. As he got there he noticed Sona's bishop and Grayfia healing Issei.

"Is everyone here alright? Rias where's your Bishop?" He asked as Rias explained that the man with silver hair named Estarossa took her away in exchange for letting them go. He suddenly remembered that Meliodas turned to look at his brothers before flying off after them.

"We have to go perhaps if we move quickly we can get to them!" Sirzechs shouted as Grayfia stopped her healing as she picked up Issei throwing him over her shoulder as Sona's bishop was still healing him when they took flight back to where Lucifer previously was and they were getting closer to Asia as they saw her creating a teleportation circle and just before they could get her...they were gone.

**With Meliodas**

Meliodas and his brothers had just got done listening to Asia's explanation on the world they were in and knew the basic knowledge such as the three factions, the yokai, Great Red and Ophis, the 4 Maou's, stray devils, sacred gears, that war that happened, and basically the entire history of the supernatural world. Now two things caught Meliodias's interest, one was the Three factions as he thought he could set up his own, and the second was the Sacred gears and decided to question her more on that.

"Tell us more about the **Sacred Gears**." Meliodas spoke as Asia nodded explaining that Sacred Gears are only found within Humans or Human-Hybrids but they retain them when they are reincarnated as Angels or Devils. She then said that Fallen Angels however have developed a way to forcefully remove a Sacred Gear from someone but it kills the person they are removing it from. She then explained that some Sacred Gears gave something called a **Balance Breaker **which the ultimate state it can achieve and it can be achieved by feelings of the user or an incomplete version in which the user sacrifices a limb for activation.

Zeldris snorted at the fact that someone would sacrifice a limb to gain an incomplete version of power but he looks to Asia and she got the message to keep going.

"...Now that Balance Breaker wasn't actually meant to exist but it's a flaw in the system when God created it." They nodded as Asia kept going not realizing that this is probably a mistake. "Now above Sacred gears, and Balance breakers is **Juggernaut Drive**, a mode that is exclusively for the **Longinus Boosted gear** and the **Divine Dividing **and considered forbidden because it temporarily removes the Seals placed on the two **Heavenly Dragons **but for users that have insufficient power the **Juggernaut Drive **will drain the user of their Life force until Death and they will be insane in the process as they cannot handle such power." Asia let out a breath as she drank some water while the three Demons were talking amongst themselves.

"I want one of these Sacred Gears they sound awesome." Estarossa said as he was very intrigued at the thought of Sacred gears. Zeldris was also interested and wondered how many there were in total. Meliodas however was angry because the Devil he fought had one of Longinus's and he could've taken it instead of asking him to try and join them.

"Hey, Zeldris I have a question..." Meliodas turned to Zeldris as he started speaking in a language that Asia didn't understand which she thought was weird considering that she should know every language on the planet. She was still confused until Zeldris started speaking English again.

"In theory, it should work without killing the user but we would have no way of knowing until we find a Sacred gear user." Zeldris spoke gaining Asia's as she wondered why they would need a Sacred Gear user and decided to ask.

"What do you need a Sacred Gear user for?" Asia spoke as Meliodas and Zeldris look to one another wondering if they should tell her but Estarossa waved them off.

"I say we tell her I mean it's not as if she can learn the technique anyway." He reasoned with them as they seemed to start considering it while Asia was wondering why he would be defending her or helping her out.

"Well if you must know we have a technique we have may be able to remove a Sacred Gear without killing them...not that we would care whether they would die it's just our curiosity."Meliodas said as Asia nodded and although they were her enemies...she felt the need to help them.

"I have Sacred gear you can try your technique on."She spoke up gaining their attention as while they did want to try and see if they can take away a person's Sacred gear with their technique they also needed her for many reasons.

"We do need her and even if she dies and we have a Sacred gear we wouldn't know how to use it..."Zeldris was trying to find a reason to not do but he couldn't think of anything so he sighed as Meliodas got up and went over to Asia and started performing the incantation.

"_Wozun Meihen Ka"_

(Do not resist conversion.)

"_Ishuma No Jimeu"_

(Ten Commandments.)

He finished as a bright light occurred as he stuck his hand inside Asia before it died down. She opened her eyes to see that she was not dead and in Meliodas's hand was her sacred gear and her Bishop piece. Meliodas grinned as did Zeldris and Estarossa, not only did they find out that their commandment-taking technique works on sacred gears and chess pieces, but Asia is still alive so that means they keep there informant and person with knowledge on the world.

"Well, you can have these back." Meliodas said handing back her Chess Piece and Sacred Gear. "Now that we know that this works we can use it to steal other Sacred gears." He finished as he could just beat down anyone who got in his way and take their Sacred Gear afterward but for now, they would find a base of operations...after making their presence known in the underworld.

**A few days Later**

Throughout the Supernatural world, rumors were going around of a new faction that was being created and the Gremorys knew who they were. They were known as the **Commandments Factions**, in that Faction, people would serve under the Ten Commandments and they didn't care what race you were from, Fallen Angels, Devils, Strays, Angels themselves as long as they were strong and had something to offer and their Loyalty they were allowed in. Of course many were Skeptical but joined nonetheless and soon learned of their power and didn't regret it.

Throughout the Factions the leaders were getting very worried at their ever-growing numbers, they sent in spies only for them to never return, soon enough the Hero Faction sent one Sacred Gear user while Devil Faction sent two and they thought that they would have an advantage but the moment they sent in three people they never returned so that stopped that plan before they lost even more Users.

"What are the Sacred Gears that we lost?" Sirzechs asked the people around him which consisted of Devils, Fallen Angels, and some people from the Hero Faction.

"We lost the Sacred Gear **Night Reflection**." A member from the Hero faction spoke up explaining its abilities of shadow control within its range of influence. Creating shadow monsters and shadow weapons and barriers and transforming into shadows and reappearing behind others from their shadow as a surprise attack. It can even absorb and redirect attacks back towards its opponents. Everyone nodded at the information as he himself gave a small nod as Sirzechs stepped forward.

"We Lost the Sacred Gears **Sword Birth **and **Twilight Healing**. We put **Sword Birth **in a High-Class Devil with exceptional sword skills but he never returned and **Twilight Healing** is in the possession of Asia Argentino peerage member to my sister Rias Gremory. We have no way to confirm if she is alive or not but for now, we must assume the worst and that her **Sacred Gear **has been taken and that she is dead...as saddening as that is." He spoke not wanting to say this in front of his sister but had no choice, as of now he is Lucifer one of the Four Satans of the underworld, he would have to deal with her later and deal with the **Ten Commandments** and their new **Faction** now.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok new chapter after a really really long time did I do good on this comeback chapter, was it up to your expectations, and did you like the fact that I gave Meliodas their own Commandment Faction? Also, I think I need to point a few things out if you haven't noticed or figured out here they are. First Gowther didn't betray the Ten Commandments when Melascula was making the gate to the Demon Realm she and Gowther Almost succeded but hearing of Meliodas's defeat made them stop and retreat. Second, because Estarossa has the Love commandment (or Malevolence) I'll give Meliodas a unique commandment cause he also can't have the same commandment but I already have the name I just need to know what it can do so give me your ideas unless I come with something on my own but other than that lemme know the ideas. **

**Finally, did you like the Idea of The Ten Commandments getting Sacred Gears (idk how many yet but I do plan on them figuring out to make Artificial Sacred Gears like Azazel)? Personally if they did have an actual crossover then they would definitely want to get their hands on some Sacred gears when they learn about it.**

**Anyways that's it for this chapter again really sorry for neglecting this story but I promised to get more chapters out for this one as I'm on a break from NarutoThroughout Time as I think I left it off in a good place maybe I could've left off during the new Era but fuck it I already started working back on this one so oh well. Anyways, see ya.**


	7. Arrival of Another

**Author's Note: Was up it's me and ik I posted not that long ago but I had thought of this and this isn't as much as an action-packed chapter but more of information or just to see how everyone is doing if you get what I'm saying. Right on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 7-Arrival of Another**

* * *

**With Rias, Sona and their Peerage**

"I can't believe what my brother said during the meeting! How could he say that Asia is dead when he can't prove anything and doesn't have any sort of proof!"Rias Gremory was quite infuriated at the moment. She honestly couldn't believe what her brother had said during the meeting and she refused to talk to him despite the protest from her peerage and Sona. However, Xenovia was getting more mad than Rias herself due to how she is acting and everyone has a breaking point. She couldn't take her complaining anymore and decided to voice her opinions.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled as Rias stopped berating her brother who wasn't here at the moment as everyone looked at her. She was breathing a little hard after her outburst not that she cared as her hair covered her eyes before looking at Rias with an infuriated look.

"DON'T YOU GET THAT LORD LUCIFER SAID WHAT HE SAID BECAUSE THAT CAN BE A POSSIBILITY!?" She yelled clearly pissed off as Rias herself was shocked by her outburst but this enraged her but Xenovia kept going. "UNLESS YOU'VE FORGOTTEN BUT TWO OF THE TEN COMMANDMENTS KILLED OUR FRIENDS WHILE THE LEADER PUT ISSEI WHO IS THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR INTO A COMA AND YET YOU WANT TO DOUBT YOUR BROTHER ON THE FACT THAT ASIA MIGHT ALSO BE DEAD CONSIDERING WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" She yelled again reminding Rias and everyone what only three members did in the short amount of time that they've been here. Meliodas killed Akeno and Loki and put Issei into a Coma, Estarossa beat Koneko in a single move and took Asia and Zeldris beat Kiba and indirectly killed him, she wanted to remind Rias and everyone here just what they did and how powerful they are and that them killing Asia after gaining whatever information they want or need is a possibility.

"Rias I hate to say it but she's right." Koneko spoke up shocking Rias from her rage as she looked at her as did everyone else. "Look I want to believe that Asia is alive just as much as you do but Xenovia is right..." She started choking up as she looked at Rias with tear-filled eyes. "I-I don't want to keep hope just to find out later that she's dead...they killed Akeno and Kiba...they put Issei into a Coma...I don't want any else to die." Koneko couldn't hold it in anymore and cried as Gasper and Xenovia came over to comfort her as Rias looked at her remaining members.

Koneko was crying, Gasper looked as if he himself was about to cry and go back to hiding in his room, and Issei was in a coma. That's when it all hit her at once, she failed as King to her peerage. She allowed her best friend to die, her knight Kiba to die, and allowed Issei to be put into a coma. All she cared about was getting Asia back and completely forgetting about the welfare of her peerage.

Sona watched everything unfold before her. She had never seen her friend like this before, sure she could understand why she was acting this way and why Xenovia exploded with anger but it was saddening. Seeing her breakdown like this, seeing her remaining peerage members like this was not the Rias Gremory she knew.

"Rias maybe a game of chess will help clear your mind." Soan said as she looked to Tsubaki's way as she nodded and summoned a chessboard for them to play. Rias looked up from her spot and smiled slightly as the chessboard was placed on the table and they started playing.

**With Meliodas**

* * *

After creating their new Faction and recruiting people they had to move on to their next step...getting the rest of the Ten Commandments here. Meliodas knew that the best one to try and summon over here was Gowther as he was very knowledgeable and with the new kinds of magic and powers here he should be able to create a portal for the rest of them to come.

"You there. how are the preparations coming along?" He asked pointing to a random Devil scientist as he quickly replied saying that they are 95% done and they should be ready within 3 hours as Meliodas nodded and asked another question. "Can we lock onto a certain person or their power?" This is the question he needed a good answer to if the portal works but they summon some weak demon it would be a waste.

"Well Sir, we don't if we can lock onto a certain power because we don't know who you're looking for but perhaps if you look for the power then maybe you could get who you're looking for." He finished as Meliodas waved him off as he left. He didn't know if it would work that he himself must search for Gowther's power but even if he doesn't get Gowther he can only hope that he gets one of the other Commandments or Chandler or Cusak as those two would be exceptional substitutions.

With a sigh, he made his way over to where Estarossa was as he was training with Asia with his new Sacred Gear that they obtained when a person from the **Hero Faction **came to try and get some information on them which failed. Before they killed him they took his Sacred Gear and forced him to tell them how it works, at first he resisted but they gave him to a Devil who tortured him for hours until he broke and told them what they needed to know before ending him.

A week after that incident they caught two Devil's one of them had a Sacred Gear called **Sword Birth **and he procced to explain its abilities as well. The other man didn't have one he was just here in case his friend got caught so he could escape but it didn't go as planned and after a short while of being imprisoned, they were killed.

Zeldris said that it would be best that they kept the number of people they had a secret for now and have the Element of surprise later and when they manage to make a portal to their world to the Demon Realm and their numbers would increase dramatically and they would eventually take over this world. But for that to happen the best person to summon would be Gowther to speed up the process or even Melascula.

"Razael, how much longer?" He asked one of the scientists as he was getting in impatient and Razael knew it. The last person who made him wait...well let's just say that he won't be making people wait again and no he's not dead, yet.

"Well, Sir we actually just finished all we need is you so that you can summon your friends." He said as Meliodas grinned as he walked towards the magical Seal that was created and asked how it worked. "All you do is stand in the middle of the Seal, relax your magical energy, and try and concentrate on the person you're trying to summon. We're using the **Dimensional Gap** as it is a separate dimension from The **Underworld, **The **Human World, **and **Heaven**." He explained as Meliodas nodded as he remembered asking members more about the world and while he mostly got the same information he learned of the **Dimensional Gap** from an Ultimate-Class devil that it's where Ophis and Great red reside and that it's a void world and it connects the three worlds here he believes that it's possible that he could try and summon the other commandments because of its dimensional travel.

"Well...let's get started." He spoke as he stepped into the middle of the magic circle and started relaxing his magic as a portal to the **Dimensional Gap **was opened and Meliodas started releasing his magic into it and started trying to find Gowther's energy signature. Meliodas would admit that this was no easy task, trying to sense someone's magical presence from another world was very difficult but he was slowly started to feel something...or someone.

He quickly started to concentrate on that specific person he was sensing and soon enough the connection was broken but there was a bright flash of light and as it died down and the portal was closed but in front of Meliodas was a person.

A short old man was wearing a set of clothes and rings suited for nobles with elaborate designs. He has green spiky hair, beard, and mustache and his demon mark is on the right side of his head that has two spiked circles connected by a line from above to below his right eye.

"Master Chandler it is good to see you again." Meliodas said as he gave a slight bow with a small grin but one would have to look very closely to see it while Chandler himself blinked a couple of times before rubbing his eyes and then quickly jumping on Meliodas hugging him while crying.

"Y-YOUNG MASTER YOU LIVE!" He yelled as Meliodas was now annoyed trying to pry Chandler off him as the Devil's and Fallen Angels were trying to figure out who this man was and started talking amongst themselves.

"Who's the old man?"

"Should we help Lord Meliodas?"

"I mean he did say that he is his Master..."

"True but he looks pretty annoyed with him..."

They spoke as Chandler was still clinging on to him like a lifeline but Meliodas grew a tick mark smacked him over the head leaving a big bump on the old-timers head.

Meliodas sighed as he told one of the Devils near him to go and get Zeldris and Estrossa and this seemed to make Chandler even happier than before as he now knew that Zeldris and Estarossa were alive as well.

As if on cue the doors opened to Zeldris, Estarossa, and Asia who was hiding behind the latter as Meliodas still gave her glares most of the time. But as of now Zeldris and Estarossa seemed a little shocked to see Meliodas's master here.

"Sir Chandler what or how are you here?" Zeldris asked as Meliodas explained to him while Estarossa was prying the old man off of him before he set his sights on Asia who squeaked when he suddenly appeared in front of her and started inspecting her as she seemed very uncomfortable before he spoke.

"Are you..." He paused as he seemed to be thinking while the three brothers were looking at him waiting for his answer. "Are you...by chance Sir Meliodas's wife and or girlfriend?" He asked as her face became red as tomatoes and before he could question her further his face met the ground.

"No, she is not she belongs to Estarossa." Meliodas said bluntly as Asia was still blushing and Estarossa said nothing as Chandler got up and dusted himself off before apologizing for the mistake he made.

"Anyways aside from this where are we and who are these people? I sense that they aren't human but some of them aren't demons while others seem like it just different." He questioned as he was stroking his beard for a plausible answer but Meliodas expected this and told him everything about this world and motioned for a Devil and a Fallen to sprout their wings and they did so while Chandler seemed intrigued as he walked towards them inspecting them the same way he did with Asia. The man and woman seemed a little nervous especially when he started touching their wings and poking at it before he stopped and faced back towards their leader.

"I see this is a lot to take in...but I knew that you would accomplish all of this within a few days of being here." He spoke praising Meliodas before his serious demeanor came back. "But how do you plan to get the rest of the Commandments here? I can take a guess and say that you wanted to summon Gowther so that he could do the summoning due to his vast knowledge but I as well can do the same thing." He said surprising them as he walked towards a Devil and asked him what he did and retold him as he nodded and walked towards the Magical Seal.

With a few taps of his staff, the Portal opened up again, and out came another Man. This man was taller than Chandler and was a very muscular man with red hair that has bangs extending to cover his right eye and end in a long ponytail braided. He also sports a very long mustache that reaches his pectoral section and a small goatee. His demon mark consists of two black arrows extending below his left eye and a spot of darkness on his right shoulder that extends further around his arm. His attire consists of a skin-tight white vest shirt with no sleeves, black pants, and high knee boots. On his forearms are detached sleeves.

"Hello...Cusack." Chandler spoke greeting his friend as the man looked around until his eyes landed on Zeldris and the same thing happened when it was Meliodas and Chandler except he didn't notice Asia as she was hiding behind Estarossa again. Zeldris however managed to pry Cusack off of him calling him a few names before he quickly filled Cusack in on this world as he nodded and noticed Asia behind Estarossa but said nothing as he stood behind Zeldris.

"Chandler can you summon anyone else?" Estarossa asked as walked towards the old man but he shook his head explaining that while he can do it he can only do it once a month and summoning someone from another world could have possibly extended it.

"That's fine...having you two here makes up for missing one of the Commandments as I know you two are very powerful demons." Meliodas smirked as he started making his way towards the doors of his new base. "I'll be back, Chandler, Zeldris, and Cusack if you three can be so kind as to accompany me." He asked as the Demons was right by his side.

"Where are we going if I may ask?" Chandler spoke what was on their minds as they all sprouted wings and took flight flying off towards a certain town.

"Just going to say hi to the Devils that I've met while being here." He replied as his smirk grew as the four Demons flew off into the night sky.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello it's me and you've reached the bottom and like I said up top this is just to check up on what everyone is doing in this chapter. Anyway, I think I should explain a few things.**

**First is that you probably thought that I was bringing in Gowther or a commandment considering how I spoke about during this chapter...well you were wrong so take that.**

**So as for Chandler being able to summon people across dimensions I just made it up as it's the same way Meliodas did it just he can summon the person he wants. Albeit it is a little powerful I made it so that he can do it once a month and that the dimensional summoning extended that so he's not just summoning the commandments like Naruto spamming his shadow clones and Rasengans.**

**Besides I wanted to have Chandler and Cusack in the DXD world so this was a way to bring them in.**

**Right this is the end of this chapter lemme know what you think and that's all for my night...or day whatever the hell kinda time zone you live in.**


	8. Death from the Sitri HouseHold

**Author's Note: Hello it's me with more and just a quick update in the last chapter I went back and made a few changes. I originally wanted only Meliodas and Chandler but I went back and added Zeldris and Cusack for a reason and I'll tell you if you don't mind a spoiler...there's gonna be another Death(s), as for who it is your gonna have to read to find that out. (The title has a hint)**

**Anyways other than that I've come up with a few things with help. Such as the commandments, so first is that I've decided on a commandment for Meliodas and that I kinda gave up on trying to think up a special commandment for him I asked but I didn't get much feedback. Which is why I turned to the person who has helped me with my other fanfic, DemDazer some may know him/her and others may not but he helped me with the Commandments of Repose and Patience, and that one of them goes to Meliodas and the other to the Demon King but I'll give that commandment to someone when I figure out who that is but you can give me people to choose from.**

**Anyways that's all from me I've also kinda put this because of my laziness but here's this chapter.**

**Chapter 8-Death from the Sitri household**

**Kuoh Town**

Currently Rias and her remaining peerage members were currently in Issei's house. Issei had recovered and when he learned of Kiba's death and Asia being taken he was quick to leave and try and avenge them but didn't even leave the door when Rias told him about Estarossa's commandment.

"Look Issei I know you want to go and get back Asia and avenge Kiba but with the amount of hatred within you right now you wouldn't be able to do a thing." Rias reasoned with him as he settled down and sat on his couch but was still seething with anger.

"Look I won't go and try and do something stupid but I don't just wanna sit here while those bastards are still alive after what they've done!" Issei shouted as everyone was a little shocked after his outburst but understood why. If you had woken up from a coma to find out that another friend died while another was taken anyone would be angry and try and get revenge.

"Your right but in the mean time we need to stay calm and come up with a plan of action instead of simply challenging them to a fight." Xenovia spoke up this time explaining that acting irrational will only lead them to their deaths and instead should try and find away to deal with them.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Everyone turned their heads to Koneko who spoke up. "If you haven't forgotten that as long as Estarossa is near us then we can't fight back. Not only that but we don't know what other commandments that Meliodas or Zeldris have." She finished as everyone grit their teeth after realizing what she said. They had no idea what their commandments were, sure they knew Estarossa's because he told them but they don't know Zeldris's or Meliodas's commandment and trying to guess from the other Nine would be almost impossible.

Before Rias could speak there was a knock on the door. Hesitantly, Issei opened the door and saw Sona and her peerage with her Sister, Serafall Leviathan.

"What are you guys?" Issei asked letting them inside as everyone also wondered and before Sona answered her sister did.

"Sirzehchs told us to come here saying that groups are the best option and I'm here because I couldn't leave my cute little sister behind. She spoke very serious until the end which made her sister sigh believing by that she was being serious about this.

"Yes, as my sister said we will be in groups, the numbers haven't been in place yet so I brought my peerage with me. I hope we are not intruding?" She asked pushing her glasses up having a menacing glare making Issei and Saji flinch.

"No you are not were just discussing how we know nothing about Meliodas or Zeldris's commandments while only knowing Estarossa's." Rias spoke up as everyone was sitting down either on the couch, a chair or the floor.

"Can someone tell me what the other commandments are?" Issei asked as the only ones who would know would be Asia, Xenovia and Irina as two have read the Bible before being turned into devils and the other is still an Angel.

"I forgot that Devils can't read the Bible and I didn't believe for a second that you knew what it was." Xenovia bluntly said sending Issei into the corner with a cloud over his head making Saji snicker despite also not knowing the commandments but no one spoke.

"Well here they are in order." Irina spoke up as everyone turned to here and she spoke once more.

"You shall have no other Gods before me."

"You shall not have idols."

"You shall not take the name of God in Vain."

"You shall remember the Sabbath Day, to keep it Holy."

"You shall honor your Father and Mother."

"You shall not Murder."

"You shall not commit Adultery."

"You shall not Steal."

You shall not bear false witness against your neighbor."

"You shall not Covet."

Irina finished with a sigh and drinking some water and looked up to see the devils with slight headaches with the exception of Xenovia and Asia.

"I guess reading something from the Bible gives you headaches." She said tilting her head to the side seemingly ignoring that Asia and Xenovia were immune. After a few minutes the Devils recovered heads slightly pounding but were better.

"A-Anyways..." Serafall started still trying to get over her headache. "...Now that we know what the commandments in the Bible are we need to figure out what their commandments are and which ones they correspond with." She said dropping her playful demeanor as everyone paid attention and nodded before yawing.

"Then again we can't fight a enemy if we're tired." Rias spoke ordering everyone to go to bed and they did so without complaint and Serafall, her sister and her peerage decided to crash in Issei's place to tired and lazy to create a magical circle.

But...their laziness would severely cost them.

**With Meliodas nearing Dawn**

Meliodas with his brother, Chandler and Cusack were above the town of Kuoh sensed Demonic energy coming from this place allowing them to believe that they are here.

"It's nearing dawn what are we going to do?" Cusack asked a little irritated that they spent most of the night flying towards a town that was having daylight.

"Don't worry I planned for this." Meliodas spoke surprising Cusack as he turned to Chandler. "Chandler at the right moment cast **Darkness **so that when they wake it appears that it's still the middle of the night Changing their perception of time until they check it themselves. This should gives enough time to find out where they are exactly." Meliodas said as Cusack grinned as Meliodas already thought ahead as did Chandler.

After a few moments Meliodas gave Chandler the order and the man nodded as he carded his spell, creating darkness making it seemingly night still. This when they started for their power and after a few moments, they found them.

**Back in Issei's house**

Issei was the first to wake up due to his alarm clock as he turned it off. He opened his blinds...to see that it was night.

"W-What the...?" He questioned half-asleep as he looked to his clock and saw that it was 6:00 in the morning.

"H-Hey guys...somethings wrong or that my clock is just broken." Issei yelled loud enough to wake everyone up, which got him some irritated people and an ass kicking from Koneko, Saji and Xenovia.

"Bastard some of us are trying to sleep!" Saji yelled seemingly knowing that everyone was already awake. Issei weekly pointed to his blinds aggravating his fellow pawn even more.

"What could so important that...you would...wake us all up for..." His voice trailed off...he looked to Issei's clock seeing that it was 6:10.

Everyone was now wide awake wondering why was it night if it was supposed to be day. Until...

"Maybe were all inside a dream together!" Issei said slamming his fist in his hand thinking he figured it out. Everyone just stared at him until Koneko walked up to him and punched him in the balls.

"Baka. We're all having the same dream at the same time. Besides..." Koneko paused ignoring a writhing Issei on the floor. "...I'm sensing magic outside...and a lot of it." She finished as everyone got dressed and rushed outside trying to find who or what was responsible for this.

They looked all a around before coming together back at their school. It was the weekend meaning that they didn't have to worry about any classmates but that didn't mean anything about the town residence.

"Did anyone find anything?" Rias asked as everyone shook their heads no. She clenched her fist wondering where this could this be coming and who was strong enough to produce something this large until a voice broke her from her thoughts...

"I must say this plan of yours was great. Making them believe that it was night for a few moments was great and all we needed was for them to scorer the area until the came here." Everyone looked around before looking up seeing Meliodas and Zeldris with two older men behind them.

"Meliodas..!" Issei spoke with venom and anger as he said his name. Everyone was glaring until they noticed something...Estarossa was not with them.

"I see you have noticed that Estarossa is not with us. That is because he is doing other things at the moment." Zeldris said as everyone seemed relieved that they can fight and possibly kill one of them until Issei spoke again.

"Where the hell is Asia you bastards!? Give her BACK!!" Issei yelled again as everyone else wanted the same answer but Cusack answered for them.

"Watch your tone when speaking with them." He spoke seething with anger as he continued. "As for your question she is with Sir Estarossa...training." He said as everyone was surprised, why was the enemy training her? What reason do they gain from this?

"Also..." Cusack spoke again snapping them out of their daze. "...I should mention that she is also helping Sir Estarossa with his **Sacred Gear**." He smirked as did his fellow demons seeing their shocked faces until Tsubaki spoke.

"Lies! She wouldn't help you willingly you must have manipulated her mind some way!" She yelled gaining a frown on her enemies faces, it was times like these they wished they had Galand with them but they had to make do with who they have.

"Believe what makes you happy but we do not lie." Chandler spoke up this time before he saw Issei enter into his **Scale Mail** armor and seeing a few others reading their magic or the **Sacred Gears** they posses.

"Guys no matter what fight to kill these bastards!" Serafall said as everyone nodded but Cusack had a scowl on his face but was interested in the **Sacred Gears**.

"Are these those **Sacred Gears **you mentioned?" Cusack asked as Meliodas nodded. Cusack grinned as he began looking at them, seemingly trying to find out which ones to fight before he settled on Sona's peerage.

"Chandler, I shall handle the girl with glasses and her comrades." He said as Chandler nodded and when Cusack blinked and looked at them he felt power coming from Serafall.

"You..." She spoke as the air became colder, the ground freezing up. "...Will not lay a hand on her!!" She yelled before she flew from her spot at Cusack who met her in the middle with his swords before disappearing around the air battling as Serafall created swords from Ice.

Meanwhile everyone else was watching them fight before they disappeared into the Forest but the quakes from their battle could still be felt.

"Young Master if I may I shall fight the girl with glasses and her group." He said as Meliodas nodded. Chandler flew down to Sona's group as they prepared for battle as Chandler smiled showing his sharp teeth.

"You will not live to see tomorrow." He calmly spoke as he dashed at them sending them into a separate part of the Forest while Meliodas and Zeldris flew down to the ground before dispersing their wings as they stared at them.

"Give us back Asia!" Issei quickly shouted as he dashed at Meliodas who blocked with his blade before kicking him inside the school leaving Zeldris with Rias and her peerage.

Zeldris was still looking at them as Xenovia gripped her sword ready to avenge Kiba as did Koneko clenching her fist and Zeldris didn't need telepathy to figure out what they were thinking.

"I can tell that you want to avenge your comrades death by killing me. But tell me what would that accomplish?" He asked as this seemed to anger them but he continued. "Even if you somehow kill me you would have nine other commandments to deal with and even then someone else could have my commandment by then." He said as everyone took a moment to think about this. If he could be replaced that would mean that the commandments could be taken from them, everyone grinned at the realization but only wondered how they would get them.

"If your trying to figure out how to take our commandments you can forget it." Everyone grit their teeth, he said that purposely so he could get their hopes up.

Before they could even fight Issei came crashing out from a window as he landed on his feet before dodging purple flames as Meliodas jumped down from a hole in the wall he made.

**(The fighting with Cusack)**

Serafall was having quite the trouble with Cusack. When they clashed weapons in the middle he said the spell **Rezonanto **his eyes glowed red but she didn't her own glowed red and she kept fighting him.

Sending icicles forcing him to block or dodge she charge at him ready aiming to stab his heart ready to end him right then and there but sadly for the Devil the Demon conjured up some purple flames as he slammed his hand into the creating destroying the landscape around him as well as the ice she created.

Cusack disappeared from her sights as she frantically tried to find him before she looked up and dodged to the side before she was impaled by a sword clad in darkness. Serafall created a magical seal underneath Cusack as she froze him and she prepared to break it but to her surprise he broke free just by moving as he jumped away from her.

"You are strong I'll admit that but..." Cusack said as he was standing a top a scorched tree. "...you are in Sir Zeldris's way and for that you must be eliminated." Cusack said as his eyes glowed red, then Serafall's eyes glowed red and she found herself unable to move...and unable to speak.

"I bet your wondering why you can't move or speak. Remember the spell I used earlier, well this is the result." Serafall eyes practically widened, this entire time during their fight he could have ended it like this.

"But...for disrespecting the royal family...there shall be punishment..." He spoke with a dark grin as he recalled to how she reacted when he was going to fight the other girl. "...And I just know what it's going to be." He finished as Serafall was glaring at him while simultaneously figuring out what he was going to do and his grin wasn't helping.

**With Chandler**

To say Sona's group was having trouble would be an understatement. Chandler was giving them a very difficult time from shrinking Saji to almost putting Momo in molten Lava.

He was very relentless in his attacks, his power was greater than a rook and his magic was higher than a Queen.

Before Chandler could cast another spell he was forced to dodge icicles as he turned and saw...Serafall.

"_Something's not right, as strong as she is she couldn't have defeated Cusack so easily without anything to show it, unless..." _Chandler looked very closely and saw through the hair that was covering her face, her eyes were red.

Chandler chuckled at the realization, she was under Cusack's control. While making sure that not giving it away was easy for him but the moment Cusack acts...everything will fall.

"Serafall-Sama! She defeated the other one now we can defeat this one!" Tsubaki yelled as everyone now had hopes but Chandler knew otherwise, for now he would have to play along and act as if Cusack was dead.

"I must admit your strong, no one has defeated the Napping Reaper before and for you to be the first must make you strong." Chandler started ranting buying time for whatever Cusack wanted to do. "So I have an offer, join us and your friends here will not be killed or harmed in anyway..." Everyone couldn't believe what he was doing, trying to get Sona's sister to join him!? It was as if he didn't care about his friend. "...So, do we have a deal?" He finished as everyone turned to Serafall who was quite during this. Sona was quite worried because ever since she arrived during this fight she's been awfully quiet which isn't in her personality.

"Are you ok, Née-San?" Sona asked as she walked up to her but inside Serafall's mind she had one thing going through it.

"_GET AWAY!!!" _But sadly it was only in her thoughts as she remembered exactly what Cusack said to her prior to coming here.

**FlashBack **

"I can assume by now that Chandler has killed them or is still having his fun with those group of children." Cusack said to him as he was trying to figure out what to do and during this he decided to ask Serafall.

"What do you think?" He asked her allowing her to speak as she spit in his face which earned her a punch to the face.

"My sister and her peerage will never lose to someone like him!" She yelled as Cusack was about to kick her when he gained an idea at her words.

"Sister you say, well I do believe I have come up with a punishment for you." He spoke as he forced Serafall to stand up and it took her a few seconds before realizing what he was implying.

"N-No...you wouldn't!?!" Tears threatening to fall down her face at her realization. All it took was his grin to break any hope she had that he was lying, kidding with her but sadly his face, his grin, and his eyes told her otherwise.

**Flashback End**

Serafall created a sword of Ice and pointed it towards Chandler, everyone thought that she was denying it, but it was all a ruse.

"I see, can't say I haven't tried. Well then...time to die." Time seemed to slow down as Serafall gripped her sword, Sona turned around to face him.

"We will not fail to someone...like...you..." She barley finished her sentence, everyone turned to see the ice sword that Serafall created had impaled her. Sona's peerage ran towards her as if time had never slowed down in the first place

"W-Why did you do that!?" Tsubaki said as she tried to remove the ice sword from her stomach but was failing. Reya was crying while Momo was also crying but trying to remove the sword so she could heal her.

Serafall was forced to watch her sister bleed to death in front of her as she released her grip on the sword. Then she created another sword as everyone took notice and took a step away from her with Sona, but to their surprise, she turned the sword towards herself before plunging it through her chest.

"I guess Cusack has done his job." Chandler said as Saji grew back to normal size as he ran over to Serafall to give her a piece of his mind when he noticed that her eyes were red before turning to normal.

"Chandler I assumed you were still playing with them." Cusack appeared as he landed on the ground and everyone was surprised to see him as they assumed that Serafall had...defeated...him.

That's when everything clicked in Tsubaki's head, Serafall never defeated Cusack, he had defeated her and used her to lower their guard so he can kill Sona and then herself.

"I'll admit that she gave me some trouble but she dropped her guard when we clashed weapons in the Forest I used my spell on her." The demon explained what he had done as Sona's peerage turned to them, behind them were two dead Sitri.

"You fucking bastards!! I'll kill you and the rest of the commandments!!" Saji yelled but Cusack and Chandler laughed at his statement which only angered him and the person stopping him was Tsubasa the rook.

"You see...we never said we were apart of the Ten Commandments." Chandler said as everyone froze, they weren't apart if the Ten Commandments but they were this powerful!?

"We are high ranking demons from the **Demon Realm**. We are stronger and harder to kill unlike most." Cusack said stroking his mustache as Chandler was preparing a spell.

"As fun as this was, it's time to end this game. **Exterminate Ray.**" He calmly said as a a ray blasted from his fingers but Tsubaki was in the way using her Mirror to reflect it back.

"**Full Counter."** Chandler spoke another spell as he reflected it back a Saji instead as he was blasted through a tree.

"Gen-Chan!!" Momo yelled not seeing him get up. Turning back towards the Demons they all prepared to fight as Chandler turned to Cusack.

"This is getting trouble some can you go and make sure the Young Masters are alright Cusack." Chandler asked as Cusack nodded and flew off leaving Chandler behind to deal with the remaining members of Sona's peerage.

**With Rias's group**

Their school was practically destroyed during their fight. Meliodas was dealing with Issei and Rias while Zeldris dealt with Koneko, Xenovia and Irina while Gasper was hiding in a box away from danger.

"**DRAGON SHOT!!"**

**"Full Counter!!"**

Meliodas returned Issei's spell but sent it towards Rias who barely dodge it as she looked at the medium sized crater in the ground.

"Issei we can't get careless with our spells!! We need to watch how much power we put into our attacks so that it doesn't just backfire on us!" Rias yelled trying to get Issei to listen to her but he was too hell bent on fighting him with his anger and rage...that Meliodas's commandment took place.

Issei had suddenly stopped in his tracks, his anger and rage had subsided, they just left has if they weren't there in the first place...as did the rest of his emotions.

"I see that my commandment has taken its effect. I posses the command of **Repose,** those who defy it in my presence will be stripped of all of their emotions." Meliodas explained his **commandment **as Rias paled, she looked to see Issei who was punched beside her as his helmet disappeared only to be met with dull eyes.

Any sort of emotion that was in Issei was gone. Rias started tearing up at the realization and everyone looked over from their battle with Zeldris.

"Rias what happened with Issei!?" Koneko asked as she heard her sobs. Zeldris looked over to Meliodas wondering what happened as Meliodas spoke up and told everyone what he had told Rias.

Zeldris smirked while everyone else looked at Meliodas with anger but at the mention of his Commandment they had to try and keep it in check less they turn out like Issei.

Zeldris started walking over before dodging an attack that was dark red with some black. He jumped back landing next to Meliodas and Cusack as he saw Sirzechs with Grayfia by his side as well as a quite a few devils behind them.

Meliodas was about to speak when he sensed more people coming. Chandler landed next to them with good timing as he started speaking.

"My apologies Young Master, I was going to finish them off when Devils and Fallen Angels swarmed the area but I did manage to grab these." He said as he pulled out **Sacred Gears** from his pocket that belonged to Reya Kusaka and Tsubaki Shinra. Meliodas smirked, of course these most likely don't compare to the **Boosted Gear **and **Divine Dividing Sacred Gears** but they have more which is good.

"That's fine but for now we leave. We should try and bring another commandment here." He said as they were about to leave when lighting came crashing down in front of him, he didn't flinch but gained a glare as he looked to the sky and saw a fallen Angel with own scowl and glare.

"You were the Devil that killed my daughter and as such I cannot allow you to leave here alive!" He was a middle-aged, gruff looking man with black hair, and a beard to math with a muscular looking body. This was the Vice-Governor to the Fallen Angels Baraquiel Himejima, father to Akeno Himejia as he had ten black wings on his back.

"I will tell you what I told the redheaded fools over there..." He said pointing to Sirzechs. "...we are not Devils, we Demons from the **Demon Realm** and as for killing your daughter I believe she used Lighting magic." Meliodas said recalling his battle with Akeno as she was the only lighting user he faced when arriving here.

"There is no such place as the **Demon Realm,** there is only the **Underworld, The Human world **and **Heaven." **He said not believing the words coming out of his mouth not that Meliodas cared, wether he believed him or not is up to him but he as things to do such as bringing the commandments here and having a portal to their world to bring Demons over to this one.

"Let us go, we have no business here." Zeldris spoke as he looked to Chandler who nodded and with his staff teleported the Demons away back to their base.

Sirzechs grit his teeth for letting them get away and before he could down to his sister a Devil gained his attention.

"Lucifer-Sama!! We found the bodies of Sona Sitri and Serafall Leviathan both dead as well as Sona's peerage members Tsubaki Shinra and Reya Kusaka!!" Now he had a shocked expression as did everyone around him, the best head of the Sitri family is dead as well as the one of the four Satans.

"Within the few weeks they've been here they have caused a lot of damage in the SuperNatural world..." Azazel appeared flying next to Sirzechs as he saw the dead bodies. "...and wether we like it or not...the human world will be be dragged into this at some point wether they want it or not. For now we should wipe any memories of humans who may have saw what happened here." He finished as he floated away ordering Devils and Fall Angels to do work while others went to fix the school, the damaged forest or healing the Devils that were injured including Irina.

This is only the start however, for defeating the **Ten Commandments **is no easy task, and this will only be the start of their world falling into chaos.

**End** **Chapter **

**Authors Note: Hello it's me and you've reached the bottom of this Chapter and yeah I killed off Serafall, Sona, Tsubaki and Reya and took away Issei's emotions and honestly with that part I was thinking of using a different commandment on him but I guess I can either settle for this or just do what I was originally going to do to him but that's a secret for now.**

**So while not stated you can easily guess that Meliodas was after Issei's boosted Gear after hearing how powerful it was but instead got the artificial ones that Azazel created but either way it don't matter.**

**So I have an idea already for the next chapter and all I will say is that Ophis will be introduced and after well I'll see from there but good bye and wait till the next chapter.**


End file.
